


Traffic

by Divine_shot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi and Futaba are half siblings, Akechi's Mother is alive, Akira is low key thirsty, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Futaba and Akechi have normal lives, M/M, Might make this into a series if it's popular enough, Rated T only because of the cursing, Sort Of, This takes place before the third palace, Wakaba Is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: What are the odds of running into the so called wannabe detective that Sojiro warned him about and Futaba's brother when he's trying to avoid being caught by Makoto?





	Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://twitter.com/mdsm0w0/status/1009270552362545152
> 
> Had writer's block (as usual) so I did a one shot. Still don't have a beta so I did it myself. English is not my main language.

"You think you can lose her Akira?’" For the past couple of days Makoto Nijima, student council president, obviously stalked him after school and around Tokyo. Now in Shibuya, Akira thought how to get her off his tail outside of using Morgana as bait.

Thankfully his prayers were answered when one of his fellow classmates ran into him. “Yo! Akira!” Isshiki Futaba, a relative(?) to his temporary guardian that goes to the same high school as him. Also a fellow Phantom Thief through a bizarre chain of events.

“What are you doing here Futaba?” Akira ignored how Makoto is standing in clear view right next to them near the train station, holding a copy of Weekly Shonen Jump upside down.

“I’m off to do a side quest byuing the new Featherman BD along with Mask Rider to watch with my dorky brother. He also wanted some Captain Justice and the Legion of Future American comics too. He’s really into Western stuff.”

Akira twisted his hair. ‘I heard of this so called brother but never ran into him yet. Futaba described him as a ‘tsundere’ type? Whatever that means.’ Sojiro warned Akira to beware of a boy around his age that’s a wannabe detective with an acid tongue. Akira took it as a challenge and can’t wait to meet him. 

“I used to watch Mask Rider as a kid. Are you sure he’s your older brother?” He teased, knowing the girl would join in.

Futaba snickered. “I know right? He tries to play it off but he’s really into that stuff. Anime too! We used to look at shows and Godzilla together growing up and it stuck with us. He will never admit it though hehe. Oh speak of the devil there he is!”

Akira turned towards Futaba’s pointing finger to see a brown haired teenager coming out of the station; locks pulled back into a low pony tail. He glanced up from messing with his phone and looked directly at Makoto. Akira held back a smirk as the teen called her out; sharp maroon eyes piercing.

“Makoto. What the hell are you doing?”

Futaba did cackle as Makoto pulled down her magazine to glare at the teenager. “I’m here because of after school matters. Unlike yourself. And please stop addressing me so casually.”

“I know Sae-san and knew your old man too. We are practically family.” Futaba’s brother gave her a once over. “I see you are still a bitch.”

“And I see you are still a degenerate with a horrible mouth. How you managed to get into such a promising school is beyond me.”

Now that Akira took him in, he doesn’t have on a familiar uniform. The blazer is tied around his waist casually with the emblem covered that reminds him of Ryuji. Black gloves even in this weather and a shirt with the top buttons loose to show just a bit of collar bone that-

‘Whoa. Getting ahead of yourself. Bad Joker.’ He continues to listen in with a delighted Futaba.

Futaba’s brother puts his hands on his hips and leans in. “Is that jealously I smell? You can’t stand that I, a piece of trash in your eyes, made it to the top of the mock exams? Both times? That you had to settle for Shujin instead of my school? That I’m an intern detective and have my foot in the door unlike yourself?”

Makoto’s lips are pressed together and before Akira could wager any bets on who will strike first does Futaba intervene. “Aniki! What’s up?”

“Futaba. What the hell?” There’s a softness in his eyes towards the first year girl that Akira catches. 

“What the hell indeed. You should be doing your student council work instead of mucking around here in Shibuya.”

“I told them to piss off. I hate doing paperwork. I only received that crummy job as student president because nobody else would pick it up.”

“I don’t even. Why do girls like you again?” Futaba shakes her head. “Why does everyone in your school put up with you? Your personality is shit and you have the worse temper I’ve ever seen. Maybe it’s because they like bad boys, Goro.”

The one called Goro scuffs. “Shut the fuck up. And stop cursing.”

“Look who’s talking. If mom or Akechi-san caught you swearing-”

He raises a hand in a symbol of ‘stop’ and Futaba attempts to bite it. Goro pulls back with a snap; attention on the dark haired teenager. “Who is this?”

“Oh yeah I forgot to introduce you to Akira. Akira this is my brother Goro. Goro, Akira.”

“I’m not your brother.” Goro rubs the back of his neck, a light flush on his cheeks.

“Yes you are. You lived with us for over seven years and were-”

Goro covered her mouth, reducing the red haired girl to muffles. “What are you doing with Futaba?”

Akira tried to hold back a smirk at the narrowed eyes and protectiveness emanating from the brunette. He failed. “Avoiding Makoto.” At the mention of said woman she sighed and did a hastily retreat; not wanting to be bothered any longer. “We know each other from Shujin.”

“Obviously.” Goro rolled his eyes and removed his hand; grunting when Futaba kicked him in the shin. “This isn’t a date is it?”

“What?” Futaba gasped. “No!” She kicks him again. “Goro why are you such an idiot? He’s obviously into-”

This time Akira pulled her roughly to the side, mouthing the words ‘don’t.’ Goro raised one eyebrow at the two. Akira changes the subject with a smile. “Thanks for helping us.”

“It’s cool. I don’t like Makoto when she’s in narc mode anyway. She’s better being herself; a brainy ass dork.” Goro pulled out his phone once again. Before he could tap on it, Futaba stole it out of his hands. “Give it back brat. I need to text Sae-san.”

“Shhh!” She unlocked it and input Akira’s phone number. He wanted to face palm at the girl not being subtle at all. She handed the mobile back to her brother with a cheeky grin.

“Futanari. If you keep this up I’m telling mother.”

“Don’t call me that you jerk!”

Goro ignored her and rubbed the back of his neck. Akira told himself that he’s not staring at the skin near his nape no sir re. “My name is Isshiki Goro, former Akechi Goro. It’s a long damn story that I won’t explain here.”

“I don’t mind. Maybe over coffee?” Akira ignored Futaba’s double thumbs up and glanced at the brunette behind his glasses. Goro is expressive and not pleasant, Akira would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested.

“Nah. Unless it’s Boss’coffee I don’t really want it. Most of the stuff taste like sh-crap.” Akira found it cute that Goro is toning it down just for Futaba.

“You mean Leblanc? That’s not a problem since I live there and all.”

Goro’s eyes shifted and surprise blossom on his face. “For real? Wow. It’s a small world. Fine I’ll join you for that cup. Maybe this evening?”

"Sure that's fine."

Akira weights in on flirting with the brunette until Futaba breaks the mood. “Good! That means I have time to go to Akihabara while you two kiss face and OWOWWOW!” She whines as Goro tugs her by the ear.

“I have to take care of this brat first so I’ll see you later.” 

Akira watched as the two of them retreated towards the train station. “What happened.” Morgana called out in his bag, popping his head out finally.

Akira glanced at his phone with a beep; alerting him of a new contact dubbed, ‘Pancake Prince in the Tower.’ “I have no idea. Well it’s not a loss if I have a date.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”


End file.
